Cael
Cael is a female Toa of Water and relatively well-known healer who lived in Ga-Koro. Biography (Arc One) When she was a young Toa, Cael began training under a Water Toa who had mastered the arts of healing. Under this Toa’s tutelage, Cael gradually learned both how to precisely manipulate her element and how to use a mask of healing to its maximum potential. Her teacher taught her how to use water, the healing element, to soothe injuries and speed healing, and as this required a high level of elemental mastery, it was a given that Cael would eventually become extremely skillful in the use of her element. She emerged from her studies both a capable healer and an elemental adept, able to manipulate water in many subtle ways. Setting up shop in Ga-Koro, Cael quickly gained a reputation as a marvelous healer. Joske One day, a Tarakava attacked Ga-Koro and severely injured a Matoran named Joske , crushing his chest and leaving him on the brink of death. Using all her knowledge and a few unorthodox techniques, Cael managed to save the Matoran against all odds, proving beyond all doubt her extraordinary skill as a healer. After Joske was mysteriously transformed into a Toa, Cael helped him learn to control his emotions, and, in doing so, gain conscious control over his elemental powers. Her guidance on serenity and peace helped to balance out Joske's training under Agni. Wokapu A few weeks later, Cael was approached by a Matoran named Lekori, who asked for her help in healing his companion, Wokapu , whose back had been broken by Ronkshou in a cave deep beneath Onu-Wahi. The Toa of Water accompanied Lekori to the cave, and, after hearing Wokapu's story, used her powers to heal the Le-Toa's injuries. Upon her return to Ga-Koro, Cael was confronted by a half-dead Joske, who had fled from Ko-Wahi after engaging Utu, Mark Bearer of Fear in a desperate bid to buy the Wanderer's Company time to escape. Though already drained from Wokapu's healing, Cael managed to summon enough strength to bring Joske back from the brink of death a second time. The Crystals When the Toa of Fire was well enough to speak, he told Cael and Agni of the Wanderer's Company, and their quest for the Essence Stones . He revealed that he had been tasked with retrieving the six Crystals scattered across the island, and both his mentor and the healer agreed to accompany him on his journey. Their first destination was Ta-Koro , where Cael convinced Joske to let go of his pride and fear and be willing to humble himself. In doing so, the Toa of Fire unlocked the Temple of Courage, revealing the first of the six Crystals. Two Toa of Fire, Angelus and Tuara, joined Joske's company here. The team journeyed to Le-Koro , where Joske found the second Crystal, and Ko-Koro , where he found the third, and was given the Crystal of Strategy by Heuani. Tuara left the group shortly after, but Angelus remained with them as they journeyed to Onu-Koro. In Onu-Koro , Joske revealed his feelings for Cael by kissing her for the first time. After obtaining a new weapon, Joske led the team to the Great Mine, the location of the Temple of Prosperity, only to find it flooded. Cael volunteered to dive down into the depths to rescue the fifth Crystal. On the way to Ga-Koro, Cael admitted that she shared Joske's feelings, and the two shared a night under the stars. In Ga-Koro, Cael's knowledge of the village proved instrumental in locating the Charms necessary to open the Temple of Purity. This time, Joske chose to dive down and locate the Temple. While he was gone, Cael, who had been wrestling with the fear of Joske facing Heuani for some time, finally realized that she had to do something, and left for the Kini-Nui. Heuani Cael reached the Kini Nui just after the sun went down, and met Heuani there. Desperate to save Joske from the nigh-omnipotent Toa of Shadow, she offered him anything if he would promise to spare Joske's life. Heuani vowed not to kill Joske, then took her into the darkness below the island, where he bed her and murdered her. Resurrection Joske refused to accept that Cael was gone, and decided that he would rather die than live without her, so he sacrificed his elemental abilities -as well as a great deal of his Toa Power- to bring the healer back to life. Biography (Arc Two) After the Makuta was defeated, Cael and Joske took refuge in the Massif, where they spent the next three months recuperating from the physical and emotional tolls the war took on them. Appearance and Tools A slim, lithe Toa of Water, Cael's body is a deep cobalt, and she wears light armour of midnight blue. A crystal vial hangs from a silver chain around her neck, and she usually carries a Ga-Koran satchel carrying various medicines and medical instruments. She wears a dark blue mask of healing, which is marred by a single crimson scar that runs from under her right cheekbone to just beside her chin, courtesy of Heuani. Being a healer, Cale doesn't fight, and thus carries no weapons. The few tools she has are for medical use alone, such as surgical knives and scissors, but she has neither the skill nor the inclination to use them for violent purposes. Abilities and Traits Cael is gentle and kind-hearted, but she’s not soft. She won’t mince words, especially in a tight situation, and she will fight for those she cares about. Her first impression often belies her cheerful nature, as she often appears quiet and serious at first, as befits a healer. Cael is a healer of the highest calibre, able to use her element and her mask in conjunction to mend even the most serious injuries, as evidenced by her bringing back Joske from the brink of death. She has extreme control over her element, able to manipulate it in many subtle ways, but lacks the ability to manipulate large quantities, or launch attacks. Relationships Being a healer, Cael has found it difficult in the past to establish relationships beyond those of doctor and patient. Her work was such a large part of her life that she often found it difficult to separate herself from her healer persona. After her adventures with Joske, however, she has become friendlier and more open. Friends and Allies *Joske Nimil *Agni *Angelus *Tuara *Dorian Shaddix *Anyone who fights against the Makuta Enemies *Heuani *Anyone who fights for the Makuta Quotes "I'm a healer, not a warrior. I can help you learn balance and concentration -that's what water's good at, after all. But if you want to learn how to fight, that's beyond me." "The truth is, being a Toa is hard because you're given power without being given any responsibility. Power over fire doesn't come with a moral compass or built-in temper control. You need to have those things already, or learn them." "Mata Nui does not create unqualified Toa. There are only those who fail... and those who choose to redeem themselves."'' '' “You- you know why I'm here. So let's skip the pleasantries -I want Joske... alive.” Trivia Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Ga-Toa